The Change
by AthenBlade
Summary: This is the secquel to The Chamber set 14 months later. Howlyn has been turned into a human on accident and guess who saves him form the ship? Renee has no idea who he is but will she love him all the same when she finds out?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 When Love Leaves  
  
It had been 14 months since she had been his, 10 months since she went underground, and 1 since she had resurfaced to attack his installations. It was Howlyn's belief that the death of her new mate, the Lt. Michael, was one of the reasons for her disappearance. Not that Renee ever hide from any battle against him or anyone else but then she was gone for almost a year.  
  
She had not attacked any plants or hives personally for so long Howlyn had begun to wonder if she had died and her people were keeping it quite. But then who could ever kill the one and only Renee Palmer? When he, the King of the Atavus Nation, could not slow her, kill her, or keep her love.  
  
Howlyn dug his nails into his scalp angrily at his thoughts. He couldn't take times like those. 10 months of wondering if she was alive, only slightly relieved when he heard rumors of her planning the attacks and infecting his computers online. How funny it was to wait for bad news while he tried to conquer the world. Sometimes he wondered though if she would love him and join him would he leave this conquest of earth.  
  
"Sir it is time." Howlyn shrieked in rage snapping his head up to see the intruder. He was a tall brown haired hybrid new to the ship. Not that Howlyn really cared; he never really cared about anything anymore. He wished only for Renee to return to him. When she had returned to fighting he felt as if things had returned to how they should be. But how quickly his happiness has turned to hatred for her. He knew it was only his own way of getting rid of his pain. Lately he had taken to hibernating people himself to pass the time. It also put more of his Atavus out in the field freeing more of his people.  
  
He rose from his seat to follow the nameless hybrid out of the room. As he entered the hall he growled in pain at the sudden change of light. On the bridge he had turned off all the lights leaving him to his thoughts. He had forgotten how bright the rest of the ship was kept outside his little realm. His eyes narrowed against the glare and continued on before the messenger.  
  
Howlyn didn't pay attention to where he was going, but by now his body could go on auto-pilot. His mind kept shifting away from anything he tried to do and directing his thoughts to Renee. //How disgraceful to be defeated by one's own thoughts. // Howlyn thought distastefully. He noted one of the newer scientists operating the controls and the human victim strapped to the inside of the chamber. Howlyn noticed that he could pass as an Atavus if only judged by his looks.  
  
He had a muscular build, dark hair cut in the earth style, and eye such a deep green they took on an alien resemblance. He didn't fight or even say a word he just stood there looking at Howlyn with the gaze of a trapped animal. Howlyn entered the other side of the chamber staring the young man in the eyes. The man followed his movements also watching his eyes.  
  
"Before I'm changed from my human form into what ever you people are I want you to know one thing." The man said coldly.  
  
"What is that?" Howlyn said suspiciously. Howlyn looked up as the side of the chamber started to close around them.  
  
"My name. I am Jared and no matter what I die human." The spaced between them was shutout as the side of the chamber connected stopping all light from getting through. Howlyn only grinned. //The man shows a fighting spirit that I have seen very rarely in humans. // It was an interesting thought that was cut short as a huge blast rocked the ship.  
  
Howlyn braced his arms against the sides of the walls. His head flew up straining to her the cries of battle across his ship. // Some one is attacking the shop. Renee, she's here now! I have to get out of here now! // Howlyn's sight came to him as he activated his cleaves at the same time the chamber began to glow. Howlyn wasn't thinking all he wanted to do was get out of the cell. With one swift move Howlyn swung back and slammed his claws into the glowing walls.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Howlyn screamed in pain as white-hot bolts of energy shot through him. He could feel it burning his skin, cooking his eyes in his head. He felt his bones pounded by the ways and turned into mush. His muscles seemed to melt off and at the same time become of rigid that he could feel his body snapping under the pressure. His hair burned tearing into his flesh electrocuting his brain into a catastrophic shock.  
  
Howlyn feel to the floor of the chamber stunned but alive. His eyes were wide open staring at the black stop were the ceiling should be. His body was fine, or so he thought by the feel of things. He could feel the faint vibrations of the ship and smell something that reminded him of burning flesh. But the outside was strangely quite. He could hear the doors being opened and some shouts just outside where he was but what was going on farther out her could not hear at all.  
  
Slowly he rolled over on to his knees and stood up. Nothing hurt him but he noticed that his vision was slightly blurred. He looked down to see the other man that was in the chamber. His body was burned beyond recognition crumpled upon the ground. Looking away from the dead man Howlyn stepped out of the chamber ready to kill who ever was running the controls of the machine.  
  
"What the hell just happened!" Howlyn screeched. The attendants around the room didn't move all stopped staring open mouthed at him. Something about how they looked at him made him uneasy. He watched each of them carefully raising one hand to his face. There was something about how the wind was hitting his face that felt slightly different. He placed his hand on his forehead and froze in shock. It was gone; his eye ridges were gone!  
  
He raised his other hand felling franticly over his face. They were gone, totally and completely. He looked at his hands in disbelief. His talon fingernails were gone, replaced with the thin clear ones of a human's. //That's why I can't hear or see right. Then my sense of smell and touch are wrong. // Howlyn looked down on the burnt body of the human Jared.  
  
"You were right Jared. You did die human, and turned me into one in the process." He almost grinned at his words. It was funny if you thought of the irony of it all. Unfortunately he had more important things to think about, namely the attack on his ship.  
  
"All of you report." He shouted turning and walking away from the chamber. All of the people in the room stopped staring at their transformed leader and stood in formation in front of him awaiting his orders. "First of all, each and every one of you will find out what just happened to me in there. Second, you will keep this out of all transmissions. Tell my people but be careful about this. Third, get ready for battle now. We have to defend this ship at all costs."  
  
Each of the people bobbed their heads in simultaneous understanding and started for the door. As a smaller woman with long blond hair pulled back into ponytail passed Howlyn he stopped her. She stopped where she was and looked to him waiting orders. He motioned to her hair tie and she took it out. Howlyn snatched it away from her and motioned for her to leave him. He tied back the rest of his raven locks to prevent them from getting in the way as he fought. //You never know what will happen in a human body. // Howlyn thought heading out at a dead run for the fighting.  
  
As he ran on one came across his path, human or Atavus alike. When he finally did meet someone it was to Atavus standing in his way.  
  
"Move!" Howlyn yelled as he ran on. His words only made the Atavus turn towards him and unsheathe his cleaves. //Shit! // Howlyn cursed to himself. He had forgotten that he looked human to him Atavus brothern. //Well if he wants a fight I give him a fight. //  
  
The Atavus tried to take a swing at his face. Howlyn ducked and rammed the man back into the larger hallway. He took the sunned moment to punch the Atavus so hard that the creature was instantly knocked out. Howlyn then heard the warning footsteps of the other Atavus. He turned blocking a hit aimed at his stomach but was to slow to block the hit at his head. Howlyn flew backward down the hall slamming onto his back unconscious. What he didn't know was that someone had been watching his fight with the Atavus'.  
  
Gunfire rang out vaporizing the unknowing Atavus were he stood. The team of humans ran to the fallen man. Renee Palmer kneeled down next to the fallen man pulling out a scanner. She tapped to buttons and watched as the numbers rolled out across the screen.  
  
"His human! Help me get him up." Renee said shoving the device back into her belt. One of her team moved to pick him up throwing him over his shoulder. After checking the rest of the hallway she motioned for her team to move out. The five people ran the length of the hallway not slowing as the came to the turn. After a few more turns a two more run-ins with Atavus they made it to their portal. With a flash the unsuspecting team and Howlyn were gone.  
  
(AN: If anyone is wondering why Renee didn't recognize Howlyn is because his appearance had changed so much she couldn't recognized him. So everyone is back together again and none of them knows it.) 


	2. Deceptions

Chapter 2 Deceptions  
  
As Howlyn woke from his forced slumber he stayed very still. He was sure to keep his breathing slow as well as shallow while he took his time to think. He clearly remembered the second of his Brethren faking a hit at his stomach and then taking the open shot at his face. It was slightly annoying to think that the pounding hollow spot on his chin was because he had been unable to defend himself.  
  
Howlyn sniffed the air checking to see if any of the medical staff were near by. Not smelling anyone he tried to open his eyes. Blinding yellow light scorched his eyes forcing Howlyn to spin onto his side burying his head in the pillows. He sighed softly into the light fabric letting his body relax again almost laughing at his reaction.  
  
Howlyn froze suddenly as it hit him. The light he had seen was a burning yellow color. None of the lights on the Mothership were that shade. He was lying on a soft bed instead of the flat boards used in the medical bay. So the only place he could be was on Earth.  
  
Howlyn bolted up right on the bed, his eyes wildly seeking out an enemy. He shot backwards so that his back was pressed safely against the backboard of the bed. He quickly pulled his legs up towards him ready to fend off an attacker.  
  
Renee Palmer sat perfectly calm in a chair at the foot of his bed. She watched him with a bored type of interest making no moved to attack him. Her arms stayed relaxed on her thighs making no sign of reaching for the phase pistol at her side. Her golden hair was slung back in a single ponytail letting the long ringlets hang down her back with a few hairs escaping from the tie. She looked almost.carefree.  
  
"So you're awake then." She said. A slight smiled pulled at her lips as she studied his wound up form.  
  
Very slowly Howlyn tore his gaze form Renee to look at the room around him. The wall behind him seemed to be made of solid rock while the other 3 seemed to be a type of oriental paper walls. The wall on his left held a sliding paper door that was standing wide open. The only problem with that escape route was that Renee was sitting on the left side of the bed blocking his path. He tried looking for something to use as a weapon but only found two lamps on either side of the bed that would work.  
  
He looked back at Renee suspiciously. As far as he could tell he was not being restrained, imprisoned, or watched by any armed guards. Howlyn had no idea what was going on.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Howlyn asked sitting up just a bit straighter. He checked the room once more looking for any other people that he might have missed on first glance.  
  
"My team and I attacked the ship you were on." Renee explained to him, "We were leaving when we can upon you fighting unarmed with those two Atavus. We killed the one that knocked you out and rescued you from the ship. I wasn't even aware that there were any free human still left on board or I would have come for you."  
  
//She thinks I was a prisoner! She doesn't recognize me in this human form. That's why I'm not being restrained she thinks I'm the victim. // Howlyn thought amazed.  
  
"Thank you very much for arriving when you did. I was starting to believe I would never make it out of there." Howlyn said thinking fast. He relaxed his legs letting them spread out before him on the bed. He also let his back lean into the headboard giving the impression of a tired state.  
  
"How long were you held prisoner?" Renee asked leaning back in her chair apparently content with his reaction  
  
"Almost two years." Howlyn answered falling easily into his new role. Now that this game had started he couldn't leave in the middle of it. "I was one of the first humans that the Atavus tried to make into a hybrid. But all that changed was my outward appearance and my memories. Most of them are gone and with out a face to go on I have no idea who I am. I was kept on the ship doing small tasks, but all that time I was learning. The first year or so I was trying so hard to find out who I was that I had no wish to be free. But finally I got the big picture and thanks to you I'm a free man now."  
  
"It was no big deal." Renee said waving off the praise. Howlyn moved closer to her letting his strong legs hang over the side of the bed as he watched her.  
  
//She doesn't like praise for her actions. A good sign in a leader. // Howlyn thought approvingly. He stared at the perfect face remembering every inch that he had so missed just hours before hand.  
  
"I'm Renee Palmer by the way." She said raising from her seat and her hand out to him. Howlyn stared at her hand for a second before extending his own. He wasn't sure if anyone had shaken his hand before. He had had people so scared of him that they were afraid to touch him but had anyone shook his hand as if the were both equals? He wasn't sure.  
  
"You know you still haven't told me your name." Renee said still holding onto his hand. Howlyn looked up form the handshake to Renee a bit dazed.  
  
"Jared.Jared Suvata." He answered. Renee smiled slightly returning back to her chair. Only as she sat back down she maneuvered her arms so they rested on the armrest of the chair allowing her hand to hang just above her holster.  
  
"Suvata, isn't that Atavus spelt backwards?" She asked politely. Howlyn forced himself to look at her instead of the hand hovering inches form his own certain death.  
  
"When you don't know who you are you make something up." Howlyn said grinning slightly as he spoke. Renee smiled too moving her hands back to rest on her thighs.  
  
"So what are you going to do from here?" Renee asked.  
  
"I guess I will need some money and real clothes to get started. And I'll go from there." Howlyn said Shrugging. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her as she thought it through.  
  
"Listen, you were on that ship for awhile. So it figures that you would know things that we don't. And because of that information the Atavus will be looking for you. So I think it would be best if you stayed at my place for a while." Howlyn stared blankly at her. "Only for a little while. Till I can arrange another identity for you." She explained quickly.  
  
"That sounds wonderful." Howlyn said slipping just a touch of charm into his words. Renee smiled slightly, looking down towards the ground.  
  
Howlyn had to smile. //If I had known it was this easy to fool you Renee I would be ruling the world by now. // He thought to himself amused.  
  
Renee rose from her seat motioning for him to do also. He pushed himself off the bed quietly following her across the room. She reached under her coat pulling out a small portal. She pressed some unseen button as she set it down. The metal thing grew to full size activating immediately.  
  
Howlyn stepped in after her stopping as she paused waiting for the thing to activate. Howlyn ducked his head closer to her so that his face was inches from her hair. He pulled in rushes of air trying to find her sent. He really wasn't sure what made him do it but the wild impulse was well repaid. The clean crisp sent of the ocean seemed to float off of her. //Just as I remember. //He though closing his eyes so he could wallow in the sent.  
  
Even as he stood there Howlyn could feel the portal sending them away across some unknown distance. And for a have short time he didn't care. He sighed in disappointment as the sent moved forward and away from him. With the muffled seance of smell it was impossible to keep the sent at a longer range. When his eyes open his mouth fell open in awe.  
  
Huge windows spanned the side wall giving an enhanced view of the surrounding buildings. Wood furniture was mixed in with more modern bits of the time peeking through. Four small Chinese style pictures hung one on each wall. Even several bonsai trees were growing around the room on tables and stands. Howlyn was struck by the simplicity and style of the room.  
  
"Jared, are you coming?" Renee asked noticing that he hadn't moved away from the portal.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh sorry, I just haven't been on earth in awhile." Howlyn said stepping out of the device and into the room.  
  
//Not exactly a lie. // Howlyn thought looking more closely at a computer near by resting on a desk.  
  
"Understandable, I do the same thing when I've been away to long. Ok listen up, your room is down the hall on the left. The kitchen is fully stocked and the bathroom is the last door on the right." Renee said while pointing to different parts of the house. Howlyn saw the open kitchen complete with an island on the left and a hall opening up on the right.  
  
"This will be fine. Thank you very much Renee Palmer." Howlyn replied not really paying much attention. Renee's head snapped towards him suddenly. Her eyes were opened in wide surprise as she stared at him. Howlyn froze starring back at her.  
  
"What?" He asked cautiously. Inside he was thinking franticly on what he had done wrong. He really couldn't think of what he had done to get such a reaction out of her.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just call me Renee for now on." She said waving it off.  
  
//Shit that was it! I called her by Renee Palmer. She's gotten used to me calling her that in Atavus form. And with my voice sounding so close to normal it must have sounded like Howlyn was standing right here talking to her. One more slip up like that and I'm screwed. //  
  
"I'm going to go out for a bit ok? Just to get you some normal clothes and things. You have nothing to worry about, it will take me about a half an hour and then I'll be right back." She grabbed her wallet and keys off a table by the door and was out the door before he could speak. Howlyn waited where he was till he was sure she was gone.  
  
He rushed for the kitchen throwing open cabinets and draws. Two minutes later he found what he was looking for. He crouched down on the floor of the kitchen before the lower doors of cabinets net to the sink. He reached slowly inside and drawing it out with care took a careful look.  
  
He held a four-inched blade had flicked open on a black plastic handle. Howlyn examined the blade with care touching his thumb to the edge of the knife. Feeling the sharpened blade against skin Howlyn unlocked the mechanism and snapped it close. He slipped the knife inside his right sleeve adjusting it so it was easy to reach but concealed from notice.  
  
Howlyn rose from his place on the floor checking the room to see if anything was out of place. Seeing nothing he kicked the cabinet close and left the room. Howlyn checked the locks on the door then walked over to the desk behind the couch. He pushed one of the buttons on the monitor turning it on. He sat down in the rolling seat in front of the computer. He carefully read each of the icons till he found the one labeled Internet. He quickly clicked on the picture and waited for it to log on. He clicked on the e-mail icon and started writing as fast as his new human figures could. Ag. Sandoval:  
  
I have infiltrated the home of Renee Palmer. She is unaware of who I am. Start circulating news of a missing prisoner named Jared. Also start rumors among the humans that I have gone missing. I will contact you shortly.  
  
HOWLYN  
  
He pressed send after typing in a routing address through one of the web pages his people operated. He knew that his people would hind all traces of the message. Without another thought he signed off and shut down the computer.  
  
Only problem was he had nothing to do now. He looked around the room in thought. He had learned early on that the human device known as the TV was more confusing than helpful to understanding the race. Some things had interesting ideas of the human nature but the shows were few and hard to find.  
  
Howlyn glanced at the stereo system with some interest. On the home world there had been instrumental music that heated your blood and scorched your soul. Howlyn had yet to find anything like it since his arrival on Earth. He walked over to the set examining it for a power button.  
  
He pressed it. He jumping straight into the air when the set roared to life letting lose the bone crunching music from the speakers. Howlyn dived for the button again shutting it off once again. He sighed in relief as the sounds died in the set. He rested his arm on the self above closing hie eyes against it.  
  
//Ok so maybe the radio is not a good idea at this time. But there's nothing else to do. I've done everything that I can to prepare myself but what now? Maybe it's just my warrior nature but I can't seem to relax. // Howlyn looked up again.  
  
He pushed himself away from the entertainment center and started for his room. It was not by far the best place he had stayed in. There was one window with access to a fire escape. The lock was to frail to keep out anyone not afraid to be noticed. The bed was secure against two walls, one on the same side as the window. A closet, a dresser, and desk seemed to be all that was in the room. The closet was full of empty hangers. The desk had a few supplies in it but nothing of value.  
  
Howlyn dropped down on the bed. Thinking of ways to keep safe didn't take up all his thoughts but it seemed to be in the back of his mind. As an Atavus he was always aware of the things around him but as a human it was taking up every other thought he had. If he didn't find a way to get turned back soon he was going to be driven mad.  
  
//Not that this isn't fun, living with my greatest enemy and former mate and all. Maybe next my brother will show up and we all can have a great little talk about politics. // Howlyn stopped suddenly. His brother, he hadn't thought about him in years.  
  
"Damn you Jielyn!" Howlyn yelled slamming his fist into the nearest wall. Howlyn stared at his hands letting the pain in them take up his thoughts. "I guess it doesn't matter now. He's been dead for over three millions years. Too bad really, he never got to see the colony I built."  
  
He pulled his hands away from the wall. There was no dent in the wall but a dull throbbing in his knuckles. He stretched out his fingers watching as the muscles moved and strained. He laughed quietly as he looked at his hands.  
  
"Jielyn, what would you say now if you could saw me?" Howlyn whispered lightly to himself.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Howlyn shot up from the bed. His fist tightening painfully in surprise as he stood.  
  
//Who could that be? // Howlyn thought walking towards the door. He stopped in front of the front door listening. He heard nothing, but in this form he couldn't be sure of what was out there. Howlyn unlocked the door and flung it open. Howlyn blinked in shock at who was at the door.  
  
Street stood just outside the doorway holding a baby. But the woman was not what Howlyn was looking at. The baby saw staring at him. The child's eyes were small blue orbs watching him with an almost ancient knowledge, like she knew him. The girl had a mop of black curly hair that made a striking contrast to her pale skin. The baby could only be 5 months old or so but she seemed far smarter than that.  
  
"Who are?" Street said taking a step back. Howlyn looked at her.  
  
"Jared." He said looking back at the baby again. The baby hadn't moved it was still staring at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Street asked.  
  
"Renee rescued me from the Mothership. I'm staying here till it's safe." This time Howlyn didn't look away from the kid. She seemed to smile like she knew something. Only her face didn't move.  
  
//What is it with that kid? What is she looking at? // The kid seemed to smile wider.  
  
"Well, I'm Street. I was just dropping off Renee's kid." Howlyn's head snapped to Street.  
  
"What!" Howlyn cried. Street took a surprised step back.  
  
"She didn't tell you then. I was taking care of Justina while Renee went on the mission. It probably slipped her mind that I was coming over to drop her off right now. Do you think you could take her? It would be doing me a big favor." Street bounced the baby up higher on her hip as she sifted her weight onto one leg. Howlyn blinked as he thought about what she was saying.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to take the kid." Howlyn said sticking his arms straight out in front of him. Street carefully glided the kid into his arms pressing for him to cradle her. He did staring blankly down at her. She was watching him with the same look.  
  
"Well say hi to Renee for me." Street said waving as she headed down the hall.  
  
"Yeah sure." Howlyn said not looking up from the kid. He turned into the apartment closing the door with his foot. He slowly walked into the living room still cradling the child.  
  
//Impossible, Renee a mother. Sure the hybrid process cured her of being sterile but this? She was his mate still and she had given birth to someone else's baby? No, not this, it can't be. But she did mate with LT. Michele, could this baby be theirs? // Howlyn was destroyed. He looked up towards the living room windows. He quickly walked to the widow and wrenched it open.  
  
"This can not be allowed." Howlyn said to the calm infant. "You can not be allowed to live."  
  
(AN: Review or no more.) 


	3. A Long Dead Past

Chapter 3 A Long Dead Past  
  
"I'm back!" Renee called pushing open the front door. It wasn't locked; which was nice since she didn't have to set down her bags to open it.  
  
Jared was standing by the living room windows with his back to her. He seemed to be looking out the open glass at the street. It was slightly strange to see an Atavus suit standing in her house. But she knew it was him by the way his black hair was tied and how he stood. Something like a quiet strength seemed to float off him. He may not be the quickest person in the world but he seemed nice enough.  
  
His head turned to her so that only his profile was shown. He seemed just a bit sad and at the same time hurt too.  
  
"Street came by." Jared whispered.  
  
"Oh, Justina! Where is she?" Renee only just now remembered that Street was going to drop by at 8:30. Jared turned around to face her holding the baby in his arms. The dark hair baby smiled at her mother reaching out for her.  
  
Renee set down her bags and walked across the room to scoop her up. Tucking the wiggling bundle into the nook of her right arm she smiled back at her daughter. The girl reached out catching her left pointer finger in her grasp. She giggled was a piece off her black hair fell across her forehead.  
  
"Sorry about not telling you about her. With all that's been happening I totally forgot to mention it. No one knows about her except for Street and I. It's safer that way for her." Renee explained to Jared. He seemed to be watching her closely.  
  
"Is she why you disappeared for 10 months?" He asked her.  
  
"You know about that?" Renee asked lightly bouncing Justina in her arm.  
  
"I filed reports. You were in a lot of them." Jared explained coolly.  
  
"Yeah well, when I started to show it was to big of risk to be out on the battle filed. I mean can you image if Howlyn found out? He would have had every able person on the planet looking for me." Renee said laughing.  
  
"You bet I would have." Jared breathed under his breath.  
  
"What?" Renee asked. Jared looked at her again.  
  
"Oh, what I meant was if I was him I would have too." He said. Renee looked him over.  
  
"Are you alright? Nothing happened did it?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing of great importance. Did you have a pleasant outing Renee?" He nodded to the bags behind her.  
  
"Oh yes I did. And don't worry about paying me back either. I've got enough to spare." Renee said walking back to the bags. Jared stepped around her picking up the bags before she could.  
  
"I take care of these." He said smiling down at her. Renee hadn't noticed it before but he had an amazing pair of emerald eyes. They seemed as if they had a far deeper color than the normal eye should allow. And he was suddenly standing too close to her than he had before. He was a foot away but he seemed closer than that at the same time.  
  
His eyes dropped down to Justina but then did a slight double take and stayed on her. Renee also looked down. Justina was staring at Jared with a very strange expression. She looked perfectly open and expectant as she up at him. As if she was waiting for him to do something.  
  
Jared took one long look at the girl and turned to go towards his room down the hall. He held a bag in each hand so he closed the door with his foot with a snap. Renee looked after him and then to Justina.  
  
"You're doing it again. How am I ever going to make new friends if you keep unnerving them?" The girl smiled blinking her lovely blue eyes as a response. Renee just laughed heading for her own room at the end of the hall.  
  
***  
  
Howlyn dropped the bags on the bed letting them tip over as he did so. What had he been thinking? He had been seconds from dropping that kid out the window. He had to get use to it; Renee was no longer his. She had made her choice to die with her race instead of to join him.  
  
"But would she reject me in this form?" Howlyn purred to himself thoughtfully. It was an interesting idea. Could he trick Renee to love him as a human?  
  
//Maybe. I could quietly go about getting information and get Renee back. // Granted he'd be human longer than he would have liked but his people would find away to fix it by the time he got what he wanted. He looked at the bags on his bed carefully.  
  
"Step one: start to look the part." He said picking up one of the bags.  
  
***  
  
20 minutes later Renee had put Justina to sleep and was waiting in the living room for Jared to come out. She didn't want to rush him but she was getting hungry. She was just about to get up to knock on his door when she heard him come out. If Renee hadn't known it was Jared she might have never guessed with out the help of his old exo-suit.  
  
He now wore a deep crimson button up shirt with black pants. The pants seemed to hang off his hips while at the same time displaying his powerful legs. A dark greenish black jacket stopped just past his waist and hung open letting him hook his thumbs in to his pockets. He had a pair of black slim boots tucked under the cuffs of his pants and a sliver watch sticking out of his coat. He looked great.  
  
"Do I look alright?" He asked looking down at his choice concerned.  
  
"You look fine." Renee said getting to her feet at last. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"So the gnawing pain in my stomach isn't suppose to be there?" He asked sarcastically knocking his head to one side. She ducked her head trying to hide her small smile. Something about his expression was just funny to her.  
  
"Come on will take my car." She said heading for the door.  
  
***  
  
Two streets over and one bum to the right they sat in a dinner at a small table for two. The theme around the dimly lit restaurant was a retro thing the Howlyn couldn't put a name to. The place seemed clean but the smell of burning grease was a bit nose catching. Even the red and white checkered pattern on table seemed to smell like it. He hated to think what it would smell like if he had his old sense of smell back.  
  
Renee seemed to like it well enough. Howlyn noticed her checking each of the people out before choosing a seat. Even then the seat had a clear route to the back door and had a good view of the rest of the building. If he had to choose he would have picked the same table, kind of funny if you think about it.  
  
"So why here?" Howlyn asked. Resting his arms on the table. Renee stayed relaxed against the back of her seat.  
  
"Well, what Atavus would look for you here?" She said shrugging.  
  
"Not a smart one." Howlyn replied looking around. She also looked around this time with the same look of disdain.  
  
"Maybe, but how many of them are there?" Howlyn glared at her remark.  
  
"I don't see your people traveling for light years at a time." He said coldly.  
  
"No but we also don't go around trying to take over other worlds." She said now giving him a funny look.  
  
"The Atavus have not always been like this." Howlyn countered angrily.  
  
"Oh? And what were they like? You're the one who know the Atavus best so do please tell me." Renee responded.  
  
"They are a proud warrior race. Gifted with strength of mind as well as body. They ruled the known space under the glory of the Empire. They colonized every planet in their system and explored thousands of others! Sure the planets were getting over crowed a bit but that's why-----!" He stopped talking suddenly.  
  
"Why what?" Renee asked leaning forward.  
  
"That's why Howlyn left." He whispered looking down towards the table.  
  
"I don't understand." She said shaking her head slightly.  
  
"He left because there was an uninhabited planet that could support a new colony in a distant system. But by this time there hadn't been a new colony in hundreds of years. He was just trying his help his Brethren survive. But his father didn't see it that way. His father believed that if the clan separated that far from each other it could start a civil war between the two palates. If only his brother had taken his side!" Howlyn pressed trying get a hold of his voice.  
  
"Howlyn has a brother?" Renee asked surprised. Howlyn nodded.  
  
"Jielyn, eldest of the royal line. He was four years older then Howlyn. But he turned his back on his brother to side with their father. Of coarse that didn't stop many of the people from siding with Howlyn. So they were cast out and Howlyn colonized the new world without the help of his people."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Renee asked.  
  
"It's in the ships data base. Howlyn put it there. I read it one day." He lied.  
  
"What about Yulyn?" Renee asked moving closer.  
  
"What?" Howlyn asked looking up with a slightly bewildered expression.  
  
"What do you know about him?" Renee asked.  
  
"Only that he is the first son of Howlyn and his first mate. He is also the son of two of the great houses in his system. The second son of the royal house and of the third daughter of the largest planet. Howlyn's father planned the marriage since Howlyn was the age of five. The reason being that if anything should happen to Jielyn and Howlyn Yulyn would have little trouble taking the throne."  
  
"Did he love her?" Renee asked slowly. Howlyn turned to gaze out the window.  
  
"That term is a hard one to use in Atavus society. To become so closely attached is sometime seen as a sign of weakness in a ruler. But yes I believe now that he did. I do know that he first met his mate when he was 12. He didn't like the idea of his mate being chosen for him. One of the only perks of being second son was that you usually picked our own mate.  
  
"But when she walked into the room he was struck by how she looked. She was wearing a fairly simple royal dress with her hair let loose in tiny ringlets. She was only 10 at the time but her eyes made her look older and made her look taller." Howlyn stopped to laugh at that.  
  
"That of course was ridiculous because Howlyn was a good foot taller than her at the time. They bowed and were perfectly polite while their parents were in the room. Howlyn started to think that maybe he would never like her if she would go along with this so easily. But when their parents left the room she changed." Howlyn stopped was a red haired woman set two plates on the table. Renee also looked at the plates with a bit of surprise. They both and forgotten that they had ordered anything.  
  
"Go on." She said picking up a fork. Howlyn nodded thinking of where he left off.  
  
"She became very angry. She even yelled at him to leave her alone till her family left. The she picked up the front of her skirts and ran outside to the fountain. It seems she was just as mad as he was about the arrangement. The dress she was wearing was a mark of importance and riches. She absolutely hated the thing. As he later learned she would have been much happier in an exo-suit running around in the forest. It was then that Howlyn started to like her. She was smart, beautiful, and had the spirit of a fighter. Like you."  
  
"What?" Renee asked taken by surprise.  
  
"That why he likes you. You have all the qualities he admires in a woman. I think the only reason he wants to kill you is because you're such a great threat to his Brethren."  
  
"This has nothing to do with that." Renee said quickly.  
  
"Oh but I think it does. Howlyn has always tried to keep his brethren alive and your killing them one by one!" Howlyn said.  
  
"They're killing us! What am I supposed to do? Stand back and let them take over the Earth?" Renee asked appalled.  
  
"Let them have what is rightfully theirs, yes!" Howlyn insisted.  
  
"This is our planet now. No mater what it was to them millions of years ago it's ours now." Renee in a quiet tone.  
  
"And what do you expect them to do? Sit back while their pushed into the minority and die?" Howlyn asked out raged.  
  
"They're dying anyway! You may not know this but they're dying from eating just. Whatever the feed off of all those years ago was the pure stuff. Over the years we've become polluted. It stops the healing factor in their bodies and will eventually kill each and every one of them."  
  
Howlyn stared at her opened mouthed. //Could she be telling the truth? Could no matter what I do change the fate of my brethren still lead to their end? They are the only ones left, to die after surviving so much was inconceivable. //  
  
"You're still killing them." Howlyn said not letting go of the fight.  
  
"They leave us no choice! They refuse to leave Earth in peace." Renee argued.  
  
"Where do you expect them to go? That piece of Talon junk wont take them to the moon let alone their home world. What you think they'll just fly there?" Howlyn said sarcastically.  
  
"They could stop trying to kill us so that we could work together to help get other. Find another way to live on the planet." She continued.  
  
"Don't you think they looked for another way?" Howlyn interrupted. "It took years to find the way they have now. Hundreds of people died they found a way to live. What do you think Yulyn's mother was dying from? She died because she chose to follow her husband. She wanted a better way of life for her people without sacrificing the life of another people to do it. She died for her beliefs and Howlyn will die for his."  
  
"You sound just like him you know that?" Renee snapped glaring at him.  
  
"Guess I'm not use to being considered a human." He remarked bitterly.  
  
"All right, you brought up some things I may not have seen before. They're people trying to survive just like us. But they won't stop and I have to protect my people. And you may not remember it but you're part of that people too. And I think its about time you joined it." Renee said in a soothingly calm voice.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Howlyn asked darkly.  
  
"There's a club I want to take you too. I think you'll really enjoy it." She said with a grin. Howlyn got the sinking feeling that maybe this was going to be a long night.  
  
(AN: Listen I'm not sure on how good my Howlyn is in this story. Please review and give me some suggestions on how to make him a bit better. In the next chapter Howlyn get introduced to music, drinking, and.dancing. Insert evil smile here.) 


	4. Music that Stirs the Soul

Chapter 4 Music That Stirs the Soul  
  
(AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Linkin' Park or any of their songs. Very sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. I was trying to finish another story that I have going. I have one more chapter on that one and I have another story I've been snubbing for the longest time. Anyway here it is.)  
  
Howlyn stared at the double doors down the street with growing doubt. He hadn't been that interested in the idea when Renee had suggested it but now that it was getting ever closer he was feeling a gnawing in the pit of his stomach. He glanced at Renee only to find her watching him.  
  
"What?" He asked veering his eyes away from her.  
  
"You have the funniest expression on your face." She said trying not to smile.  
  
"Well your pretty funny yourself." Howlyn snapped. "What is it with you anyway? You were never this chipper."  
  
"You know I really don't know why. I guess it has something to do with Justina. Ever since she was born I've see life with a bit more humor. There's just something about her." Renee said looking ahead towards their destination.  
  
"Oh yes, Justina." Howlyn said quietly. "Do you mind my asking?"  
  
"Who's her father?" Howlyn nodded. "Yes I do mind your asking."  
  
Howlyn looked at her but they had reached the club so she rushed forward to pull open the door. //Must be still touchy about her last mate dying. // Howlyn thought stepping into the club. The music that had only been a dull thud became a biting roar. The shirr volume from it was vibrating through his stomach as if it was hollow. It muffled his ears and shook the back of his neck. His nose was filled with the sent of wood, drinks, and the faint draft of after-shave.  
  
The lighting was constantly changing from a red-ish purple to the orange of a perfect sunset. Booths were around most of the wall except for a stage at the other side of the building. Single tables with 2 chairs littered the floor around the spacious dance floor. Stairways were around the place leading up to the balcony were their was a huge bar and more seats over looking the dance floor. Most of the chairs were filled or had a drink on them saying they were taken. Everyone else was on the dance floor or around the bar moving to the DJ's music.  
  
Renee walked straight to the left leading Howlyn by the hand. She stepped right up to a booth were 2 people were in the intense process of making out. Renee slammed two 20's on the table so loud that it broke the 2 out of their trance. Howlyn stared in shock. They were both girls.  
  
"Take your lady friend somewhere else with a bit more privacy." Renee said with a wink. The short haired red head winked back scooping up the money and leading her girl friend out of the booth with the other. They both looked very happy. Renee swung into the booth without a second look. Howlyn climbed into the other side staring after the pair.  
  
"It's rude to stare." Renee said looking around the room. Howlyn looked back to her in amused disbelief. //Shit, I really regret loosing her. // Howlyn thought as he watched her. She turned to him and grinned.  
  
"Paying for a room is cheaper than paying off a bouncer at any of the other clubs." She explained. He nodded looking out into the sea of people in the place.  
  
"I'll be back with some drinks in a minute." Renee said rising from her seat. She took off for the stairs not waiting for Howlyn to respond which was ok by him. He had never had any earth liquor before because it was far too weak to effect his body. Only the substance Ever Clear was close to the customary Atavus drink he was use to. Atavus culture didn't have much drink in their traditions for it clouded mind but it was there in some places. With him being human now any of the earth drinks were open to him.  
  
Even as the thought occurred to him his mind shifted to the music that was playing. The old melody had been fast and tech-no and Howlyn had paid no mind to it. But as he listened now the music changed a slow static pulse emanated form the speakers catching his ear. It then change into the rolling of harsh drums, guitars, and nameless others in a moving and powerful beat. Before he knew it the words had sucked him in. He stared out into the crowd amazed by their clarity and ring of truth.  
  
I woke up in a dream today  
  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
  
Forgot all about yesterday  
  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore A little taste of hypocrisy  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
  
//Stepping out of the chamber and being human was just like that of waking up in a dream and pertending to be someone he wasn't. //  
  
Even though you're so close to me  
  
You're still so distant  
  
And I can't bring you back  
  
//He was SO close to Renee but she was so far away he had no idea how to bring her back. //  
  
It's true the way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me  
  
I'm with you  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
  
with you  
  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
  
//She was everywhere in his thoughts, he couldn't get her out of his head. She kept so much from him and even if she didn't want to be with him he was always with her, literally and now physically. //  
  
I hit you and you hit me back We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still  
  
//We fight. //  
  
Fine line between this and that  
  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
  
I'm trapped in this memory  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
  
//Right and wrong were so close it was hard to see the truth anymore. When his plans on earth fell through he tried to forget why he came to earth in the first place. Looking back it seemed like a mistake to have come here at all. //  
  
So even though you're close to me  
  
You're still so distant  
  
And I can't bring you back  
  
It's true the way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me  
  
I'm with you  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
  
with you  
  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
  
With you  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
  
with you  
  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
  
Howlyn's mind was ablaze with the sound of it. The torrents of drums, the metallic song woven by the guitar. He loved it! The harsh and beautiful blending of the voices dancing his head haunting him with their lyrics. His head swayed to the beat his eyes only half open as he listened.  
  
"Hey I'm back." Renee said setting a drink before him. Howlyn grabbed her arm.  
  
"Who sings this?" Howlyn asked urgently. Renee paused listening for a second.  
  
No, no matter how far we've come  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
  
No, no matter how far we've come I  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
  
With you  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
  
with you  
  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
  
With you  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
  
with you  
  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes.  
  
"Linkin' Park." She said. "Why, sound familiar?"  
  
"You could say that." Howlyn said letting go of her arm. She slipped into the seat next to him pulling her drink to her lips. Howlyn looked down at his.  
  
"What is it?" He asked giving it an uneasy stir. He didn't really expect a name to make him feel much better about drinking it but he had to ask anyway.  
  
"Long Island Ice Tea, trust me all you'll need is one or two of those and you'll be good." She said waving at his. "Mine is a Rum and Coke." Howlyn sipped his and shivered. Renee looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Let me try ours." Howlyn said switching her. He sipped again nodding. "I like this one."  
  
"That's fine I like Ice Teas anyway." Renee said taking a long drink off hers. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"So what do you remember of your life?" Renee asked.  
  
"My name, how to speak a couple of languages, and everything else is kind of a jumble. Hard to make out what's up there." Howlyn said vaguely pointing to his head.  
  
"What's your favorite color?" Howlyn grinned.  
  
"Green."  
  
"Well you see that's something. What else?"  
  
"Just anything that comes to mind?" Howlyn said still grinning.  
  
"Yeah anything."  
  
" I like touching." He said taking Renee's hand in his. Her eyes dropped to it.  
  
"Ok." She said pulling her hand back.  
  
"I'm a good fighter, I read fast, I seem to like Linkin' Park." Howlyn said staring off into the dancing crowd.  
  
"How are you at dancing?" Renee asked. He shrugged.  
  
"Not really sure any more." He said watching a couple off to the left.  
  
"Well let's find out shall we?" Howlyn's head snapped around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on." She said standing up. "You never know till you try." Howlyn started to slide out of his seat.  
  
"I don't know about this." He said following her on to the floor.  
  
"What's to know? Just move with the music." Renee said demonstrating with the swaying motion of her hips. Her hands rose from her sides to hang over her head as her eyes half closed fluttering open slightly with the beat. Howlyn stood watching her a bit to surprised to move. She opened her eyes to glare at him.  
  
"You going to stand there all night or try it?" Renee snapped going back to her dancing. Howlyn looked around; sure he knew how to dance, just not so sure how humans danced. Couples were close, almost touching, moving their hips as the beat hit its peek. He also noted a lot of people seeming to mating standing up. //Ok that one's out. // He thought going back to the hip people.  
  
He looked down at his own feet. He slowly rocked his hips watching how it looked. He started the lead the swaying with his shoulders, his arms rising bent at his waist. He moved slowly going for grace and power in his movement not speed and skill as others were downing. His feet lifted from the floor, much by much for the seemed tacky and unnatural to him. //Now for the other parts of this dance. //  
  
He reached out, grabbed Renee, and dragged her close. Her eyes shot open as she slammed against him. She blinked a few times. //Oh, he's dancing. All right then. // She thought finally noticing what he was doing. She took half a step back so she could move and started dancing again. Her hips and shoulder moving faster than his and with a more fluid grace than the display of power which he had going for him. His hand remained on her back, his head tilted down, eyes closed as if all he could feel was the music.  
  
Her hands threaded threw her hair letting her finger trail over her neck. His eyes opened to catch the move. His head moved to the side as his hands fell to her hips controlling how they swayed under his hands. Her arms rose over her head letting her edge just that bit closer. He could almost taste her this near, his head slipped closer to her's, so close she shivered. One hand swept up to lift her hair back from her neck. Her head turned to the side baring her neck even more.  
  
Then he saw it. His mark was still on her neck. The silvery scar gleamed at him from the base of her neck. He knew it would have stayed but seeing it was over whelming. He gently reached out to trace his fingers over it.  
  
Renee's eyes flashed open and jumped back. Her eyes were wide with some emotion that Howlyn couldn't place. She blinked, looked around a bit, and then stormed off to their table.  
  
//What the hell's going on? // Howlyn thought following after her through the swarming bodies of the other dancers.  
  
"Renee what's wrong?" Howlyn asked reaching the table as she was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Nothing." She growled throwing him his coat. She tugging on her's and started for the door.  
  
"What's wrong with you Palmer?" Howlyn demanded grabbing her arm and spinning her around as they stepped outside. Her hand dropped to her holster but she didn't draw it. She just glared at him. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened her eyes again.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me Jared. It just occurred to me that I have to get back to Justina soon. That's all." She took her arm away from his hold and started back to her car. Howlyn stared after her for a minute. He dug his finger into his eyes letting a hiss of frustration escape his lips.  
  
"One of these days female I will fined out what the hell is going on in your fucking head." He said marching down the street after her.  
  
(AN: So tell me what you think. Like why did Renee flip out like that? Why did she suddenly think of Justina? When will the next chapter be out? Ask me anything, or just review please! Next time: Babysitting. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!) 


	5. Babysitting

Chapter 5 Babysitting  
  
Howlyn was a sleep. Well close enough anyway. He was aware that he has in his bed at Renee's and that the sun was starting to pour into his room. He could remember the quiet car ride back and how all Renee wanted to do was sleep when they returned to the apartment. He had kicked off his shoes and passed out face first on his bed soon after. He could even remember thinking that humans were far to easily tired out before he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Then for one full instant instinct took hold of him. He spun around on his bed clearing the edge of it and falling flat on his face. His head shot up ward to see what had made him jump clear out of his bed. He almost collapsed back onto the floor. Here sitting with a huge grin on her face was Justina.  
  
"How the hell did you." Howlyn trailed off looking over his shoulder. His door was ajar, he had forgotten to close it all the way. "Dam." He muttered pulling himself off the cold floor. Justina grinned wider holding her arms up to be held. He glared at her.  
  
"I don't know why you decided to escape our crib, crawl through my door, and climb onto my bed but I know the end result if you try anything like this again. Remember the window?" Howlyn hissed through his teeth. She didn't seem to hear but stuck her arms out further. Howlyn looked at her then drew a deep breath through his nose.  
  
"I am not talking to an infant. Because that would be insane." He said sarcastically to himself. He looked at the dark haired kid on his bed again; she still had her arms out.  
  
"You're going back to Renee now so I won't have to deal with you." Howlyn said picking the child up. He carried her at arm length out of his room and down the hall. He was glad that the door was also slightly open so he could just nudge the door open with his bare foot.  
  
"Renee-" He started. He stopped in her doorway a bit surprised; she was still asleep. She was twisted up in her sheets her hair tied back in a pony tail and trailing down the side of her pillow. Her brow was pulled together as if in careful and distressing thought as she continued to dream. //A stunning human. // Howlyn thought for a second forgetting why he had come into her room to begin with.  
  
Then his eyes traveled back to what was in his hands. He faced hardened and he marched across to set the kid in her crib. The gate was still up and Howlyn was having trouble seeing how she had gotten out of it at all. He spun on his heel and was headed to the door till he heard Renee's voice.  
  
"Howlyn?"  
  
He whirled around so fast his head almost came clear off his head. His heart had stopped working; his body set in a defensive crouch, his eyes whirling.  
  
She was still asleep.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief. // Well that could had been bad. // He thought straightening his back. // Wait, is she dreaming about me? // He could just hear her talking in her sleep. He moved closer to her bed so that he could hear better.  
  
"No you don't get it." She murmured shifting in her sleep. Howlyn stepped closer. "That's not it. Yes but-" Her face changed to discomfort. "You don't know who we are, we don't know who we are." She was mumbling but Howlyn was fairly sure that's what she was saying; but what the hell did that stuff mean?  
  
Howlyn backed away from her bed. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to leave now. He rushed out of the room heading straight for the bathroom. He closed and locked the room then splashed water on his face.  
  
"What the hell was I doing?" He asked himself in the mirror. He ripped the hair tie out of his hair letting his mane of hair fall around his face. He rustled it so that his forehead was shadowed giving the impression of his former eye ridges.  
  
"This is me!" He insisted. "I am not weak. This is my planet, I came here, and I will not jeopardize it because of some human mentality. I will regain this planet and I will NOT loose it to that FEMALE!" He was almost yelling at this point. He closed his eyes pushing his hair back again.  
  
"Ok clam down." He said opening his eyes again staring at the more human looking Howlyn. "Take a shower, it will clam you down. And then you can try to under mind the human race again." He said with a painfully chipper tone. He rolled his eyes at his reflection and started to unbutton his shirt. He flung his socks to the side and left his pants on the floor.  
  
//Human's wear too many clothes. What I wouldn't give for my exo-suit right now. Strong, simple, and flexible, what was so hard about that? // He thought stepping into the shower. He eyed it over once seeing how too work it. Not voice activated like on the ship, it had two knobs and some type of faucet with a pull-tab.  
  
He pulled and twisted one of the knobs and water came pouring out of the faucet. One toe hit the hot water and he jumped to the side. He spun the other knob cautiously sticking a toe in till the water was right. He then eyed the tab on the faucet. He pulled up.  
  
"Aaahhh!" He cried jumping forward under the spray of water pressing himself against the wall. He glared up at the showerhead. He had forgotten what a shock it was to the body when a change of tempeture happened. He turned, adjusted the height of the spray, and slowly stepped in to the rain of hot water.  
  
"Ok this is better." He said tipping his head back so that his mane of black locks to catch the water. He closed his eyes in thought.  
  
"When did I get into the habit of talking to myself?" He said reopening his eyes. He moved so the water hit his shoulders in direct torrents. "I guess when I became the first to have this happen to them. No that's no true, Renee's done this before." He laughed at the thought.  
  
//Of course she would understand. // He grinned more. //Yeah like that's going to happen. 'Hey Renee it's me, Howlyn. Yes I'm human now. What, no put your gun away.' //  
  
He laughed again spinning so that water hit the front of his throat. //No the truth would get me no where. What I could do was make her fall for me willingly in this form. Not just that but give her my good points when I was normal. Speaking of I wonder if Sandoval has responded to my e-mail yet? // He would have to stay in the house by himself to find out.  
  
"Well if that's what I have to do then that's what I'll do." He said a grin still playing on his lips.  
  
***  
  
Renee was dreaming; she knew it but she wanted to see where it was going. She was back in the hotel where she had gotten the jeweled eyes but this was different. She was alone in the room but she was sure someone was coming and that she did not want to be here when they arrived. She walked rapidly to the door and through it open.  
  
Howlyn stood in the doorway his muscled arms braced on the frame. His hair was loose; he eyes dark and yet somehow amused at the same time. He stepped into the room sending a wave of power ahead of him forcing Renee to step back.  
  
"Hello Ms. Palmer." His voice was cold.  
  
"Howlyn?" Renee asked holding her ground now despite her fear.  
  
"Who else could it possibly be Renee? I told you I would never leave you." He was a bit mad yes. Not the crazy mad but the angry mad.  
  
"You can't blame a girl for trying to save her race can you?" She said taking an involuntary step back.  
  
"No but you find it fit to blame me for trying to save mine."  
  
"No you don't get it." Renee insisted shaking her head.  
  
"No I do get it Renee. We are the same. We are trying to save our people the best way we know how because neither of us is willing to walk a mile in the other's shoes. We want each other but that's about as much as we are willing to admit."  
  
"That's not it."  
  
"Do you want me?" He asked stepping closer.  
  
"Yes, but-" Howlyn grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"I know you Renee and you know me."  
  
"You don't know who we are, we don't know who we are." Renee said looking into his eyes. "I sorry, you're right about us being the same and wanting each other but we can't be together. Not the way we are now, not here."  
  
They looked away from each other in silence. After a minute Howlyn spoke.  
  
"You're still my mate Renee. No matter what happens to us, you're still my mine."  
  
***  
  
Renee eyes flew open as a thud hit her adjacent wall. She looked at it for a second. She could hear the sound of running water on the other side. //Jared must be taking a shower. // She looked at Justina's cradle. Little blue eyes stared back over the top on the crib's rim.  
  
"Good morning sweetie." Renee said getting out of bed. She picked up her child setting her on her knee for a full five minutes before she moved again. It was going to be an interesting day she knew that but she wasn't sure she wanted to see it.  
  
**  
  
Howlyn shut the water off shaking off the droplets of water. He stepped out, grabbed a towel to wrap around his legs, and scooped up his clothes. He was in the middle of opening the door and shaking out his hair when he noticed his was not alone. He followed up the pair of shapely legs to see a very surprised Renee holding a very small Justina.  
  
"Good morning." She said with a slightly cocky grin seeping onto her face.  
  
"Morning." he said slowly; he was slightly frozen into place.  
  
"I need to ask you for a favor once your dressed." She said still standing in his way to his room. They stood there for a moment.  
  
"Ah excuse me." Howlyn said motioning past her. She looked to suddenly realizing what she was doing.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry about that." She said stepping out of the way. He edged out of his room slightly embarrassed and closed the door. At the same time they both said:  
  
"This is going to be a long day."  
  
***  
  
Howlyn open the door to his room. Renee was gone from the hallway but he could hear the TV on. He closed his door and started quietly down the hall towards the living room. When he turned the corner Renee was sitting on the couch with Justina. She had her coat on and it looked like she was leaving.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked stepping into the room. She looked up.  
  
"Oh no we're not going anywhere. But I do need to go soon. That's kind of why I need to ask you a favor." Renee said standing up.  
  
"What kind of a favor?" Howlyn asked unworried. //If it involves being alone with the computer it's worth it. // Was his thinking.  
  
"Street and I are working with the Resistance today. It could be dangerous and I don't know when I'll be getting back. And well, I was wondering if you could watch Justina for today." Howlyn almost fell over in surprise.  
  
"Wha what?" He stammered. "You don't want me to tell you things I know about the Atavus?"  
  
"Well you could always type that on the computer. You do know how to use a computer right?" She asked walking toward the door. Howlyn stood watching her go still unable to move.  
  
//Do it for the computer Howlyn. All you have to do is just NOT kill the kid. // He thought trying to breathe again.  
  
"Sure I can do that." He said finally.  
  
"Thank you so much. I am sorry to be springing this on you but you're the only one that knows about Justina that can do it. Money's on the counter and my global signal is next to it. See you both soon." And with that she stepped out the door and was gone. He stood there for a minute waiting for his mind to catch up with him. He looked at the baby.  
  
"Even think about crying and let's us say you won't bounce when you hit." Howlyn said plastered a fake grin on his face. Justina grinned back a small giggle escaping her lips. He glared at her and sat down on the couch as far away from her as possible. He had to wait a while to see if Renee would be coming back so he decided to watch TV.  
  
He sat a while focusing solely on the screen. After a while he got the feeling he was being watched. Without moving his head Howlyn looked at the other end of the couch. She was smiling at him. He continued to watch the TV. The longer he watched the harder it was not to check what the kid was doing. He glanced again. She was still smiling.  
  
//What is with that girl? It's been five minutes and she hasn't stopped looking at me. No child has that great an attention span. //  
  
This time he whipped around about ready to bite her head off. Only she wasn't there. He froze, thought a bit, and then got up from his seat. He turned around slowly examining the room.  
  
"Oh human brat.where did you go?" Howlyn asked in a quiet singsong voice. He spun as he heard a giggle from behind him. He leaned over the back of the couch. He came face to face with a coffee table.  
  
He slipped around the side of the couch, paused listening carefully for any sounds of retreat, and dropped to the floor to catch her. Under the table was a teddy bear. This was when he came to the conclusion she was toying with him. And surprisingly he didn't mind.  
  
He knew this game 'Hunt and Hide' had been a favorite of his to play with his brother. He had always been better at hiding, his brother the better hunter. Which had made the games far more interesting than usual. Setting up false trails, playing mind games with the other, and for the most part a lot of ingenious battle tactics. The leaving of the teddy bear reminded Howlyn of something he would do.  
  
"Ok Justina you want to play, we'll play." He said sitting lying on the floor. Instead of standing his moved on to his hands and feet crouching on the ground. He slithered forward under the table till he reached the end of the couch. He paused listening for a telling sound. He could only hear the TV still playing. She was either using it as a cover for her own sounds, she was out of range, or she was sitting still in wait.  
  
//Ok maybe I'm giving her to much credit. Then again that's what I thought a bout Renee. // That decided it, she was out there and very much her mother's equal. He checked around before sticking his head around the side of the couch. His bedroom and the bathroom doors were opened. He stopped.  
  
//Which one? One is most likely a set up so she can slip out of the one she's in. The bathroom. She'll think it's too open and that's why I won't look there. Well she's wrong. // Staying low to the floor he crawled closer to the door. He made no loud sounds as he reached the door. He pushed it open.  
  
Nothing to be seen. She wasn't hiding behind the toilet or standing in the bathtub. He opened the cabinets under the sink. Then in the tub it's self. She wasn't there. Hoping she hadn't thought to leave the bedroom yet he made his way there. She wasn't there too. He moved back into the hall.  
  
"Where the hell-" He froze. A tiny black pair of shoes was sitting at the opening of the bathroom. And not just set there but placed side by side facing him. Howlyn picked them up and walked into the living room. She was sitting on the couch watching TV just like he knew she'd be.  
  
"Ok that was good." Howlyn said. Justina looked at him briefly and returned to watching her show with newfound interest. "I will hind out how you did it."  
  
She looked at him again only this time not moving her head. The look said very clearly what she was thinking: 'No you won't.'  
  
"A draw then?" Howlyn asked. She looked at him a little longer then turned to the TV in agreement. Howlyn grinned slightly and crossed the room to sit in his spot at the end of the couch. Justina paid him no mind. They sat like that till the show ended. Then Howlyn stood and went to the computer. Justina moved her head so she could see what he was doing.  
  
He flipped the thing on and took a seat. He clicked on to the net and typed in the site he wished to see. Sandoval had to have gotten back to him by now. As always he was right, an e-mail was waiting for him at the site. It read as follows:  
  
Howlyn  
  
Both pieces of news are being circulated. I have been informed of what happened on the ship. We need to meet to run tests. Set time and place.  
  
AG. SANDOVAL  
  
Howlyn stared back at the screen, thought a while, and than typed:  
  
Ag. Sandoval  
  
One hour; the corner of 5th and 20th in NY. Bring a baby pen.  
  
HOWLYN  
  
(AN: Next time a discovery is made. You'll have to review if you want the next chapter. And if I were you I would review.) 


	6. DNA

Chapter 6

DNA

(AN: I am so sorry for not up dating. I got so wrapped up in other projects that I just stopped prioritizing this story into it. On the plus side I got the best grades I think I've ever had.)

Howlyn felt like an idiot. He was walking down a crowed street pushing a stroller with a knife up his sleeve. It had taken him 2 minutes to fix a rig so he could slip the kitchen knife into his hand at will. It had taken him 15 minutes to get Justina ready and out of the apartment. He had been rushing around like a madman and she just sat there and smiled at him. If he had to look at her little knowing smile anymore he would go nuts.

Luckily they had finally arrived. On the outside the place looked like any other, but it had no sign, the windows were blackened out, and the door was so unremarkable you would hardly notice it unless you were looking for it. And he was looking for it.

He shoved open booth of the doors managing to not jar the stroller and look menacing at the same time. The lobby same bare, no seating, two elevators, and one desk with exactly one bored sectary behind it. Howlyn marched up to the person and slammed his hand on the counter to get their attention. The person didn't respond for a second but turned to him at last.

"Yes sir, how my I help you?" He asked.

"I'm here to see your sub-basement facilities." Howlyn said watching his eyes closely. He didn't blink or show any recognition.

"We don't have sub-basement facilities." Howlyn grabbed him by collar of his shirt.

"Yes you do, and I'm expected." Howlyn breathed throwing him back into his seat. He man's eyes suddenly grew wide with fear.

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't realize." Howlyn glared at him.

"Really?" Howlyn drawled. "Now open the second elevator." The man nodded and pressed an unseen button under the desk. The right elevator open and Howlyn without another word pushed the stroller into it. The man followed Howlyn with his eyes and pressed the button to send him down.

"Didn't realize...I should have slit his throat for that." Howlyn remarked to Justina. He didn't have to look to know she was smiling up at him. And while he did hate the fact that she did it; he felt better with the idea that he was talking to someone that wasn't himself.

The doors opened to reveal two well-muscled guards on either side of opening. Howlyn glared them down but didn't move. He really didn't feel like knocking out two hybrids at the moment so he waited. He took a quick scan sizing them up. They had firearms under each arm, the one on the right had once had a limp, and no weapons on their legs.

"May I help you?" Sandoval inquired stepping into view. Howlyn turned his glare to him.

"Yes Sandoval, you can get these extensions of my brethren out of my way before I do." Howlyn said. Sandoval's expression didn't change but a mild recognition in his eyes made it obvious that he knew it was Howlyn.

"Stand aside." Sandoval said. The men stepped to the side and Howlyn stepped into the lab stroller first.

"Did you bring that baby pen?" Howlyn asked.

"As you requested." Sandoval said motioning to the other side of the examination table. Howlyn brushed passed him and stopped the stroller next to the pen. Justina extended her arms waiting to be pulled out. Howlyn wasn't even surprised to see that she had unbuckled herself. So he picked her up and set her down inside of the enclosure.

"Now say in there or I'll feed you to one of them." Howlyn said being careful to sound serious. Justina laughed anyway.

Howlyn spun to one of the computer consoles and started flipping through web pages. It took him second to find way he was looking for. He selected what he wanted, downloaded, and hit play. Speakers all around the lab started belting out Linkin' Park.

"Ok Sandoval, run any tests you want." Howlyn said lying down on the table and closing his eyes. Sandoval motioned and the three scientists came forward and started to work.

3 Hours Later

"Sir, we have good news." Howlyn open one eye to glare at them but sat up.

"Report."

"The DNA analysis proved to be very interesting." One scientist said turning on a screen. It showed what looked like a close up of his blood. "It opened up all new possibilities on what happened."

"There better be more news." Howlyn said making it plain from his expression that he did not care for vague explanations.

"Yes well, we know that the explosion on the ship sent and energy surge through the system. We think that instead of sending your DNA into the human the surge reversed it. The human DNA swamped your system but it was your own DNA that allowed you to survive the change. But here is the good news.

"When we use the joining process we convert the human DNA with a balance of Atavus DNA. But your DNA was invaded; not converted. Some of the genetic code that helped you to survive stayed in your body. And that DNA is reacting to the human DNA as it would to a virus. Killing it and replacing it with the original genetic code."

Howlyn froze as the news sunk into him.

"Then this isn't permanent?" Howlyn asked.

"Correct. You sure should be back to normal in 3 weeks" Howlyn grinned.

"That doesn't give me much time then. I'll have to work quickly on Renee." He muttered lost in thought.

Back at the Apartment

Howlyn and Justina were sitting on the couch watching MTV. Howlyn was pretty much convinced that Brittany Spears had to die and all her works had to be burned once he took over the world. He was thinking this as another of her music videos came on titled Toxic. Justina and Howlyn leaned forward.

"Don't look." Howlyn said covering her eyes with one hand while staring at the TV. Howlyn decided that she could live as long as she didn't try to sing ever again.

"Damn it all!" Renee yelled bursting in the front door. Howlyn leaped for the remote's off button.

"What?" Howlyn said trying to casually hide the remote.

"Nothing. I'm just having trouble finding something that's all." Renee muttered setting her stuff on the table. She caught sight of her daughter and smiled. "Hey baby, were you nice to poor old Jared?" Justina laughed as Renee picked her up.

"She's a very...happy child." Howlyn said staying away from the little family moment.

"Only when she knows a secret." Renee replied. Howlyn stared at her. She looked at him. "So yeah she does laugh a lot."

"She must know a lot of secrets to be that happy." Howlyn muttered.

"Oh that reminds me!" Renee said digging into her jacket. She pulled something out and handed it to him.

"Linkin' Park? You didn't have to Renee." Howlyn said seeing the CD. Renee waved him off.

"Well it seemed to be one of the few things you knew you liked so I thought it would jog your memory." Renee said setting Justina down. Howlyn watched the child carefully.

"Are you just going to leave her to her own devices?" He asked quietly. Renee looked at her offspring again.

"You can't watch them all the time and she especially makes it hard. And anyway I'm guessing you didn't make dinner?" She said with a slight grin on her face. Howlyn gave her a look.

"I don't know how to cook." Howlyn grumbled. "I never had to."

"Come on I'll show you." Renee said waving him toward the kitchen. 

"I told you I couldn't cook." Howlyn muttered over dinner. Renee almost laughed.

"Making a salad is not cooking." She said grinning.

"Whom ever thought to slice and mix vegetables together should be mauled by wolves." Howlyn growled stabbing at his meat. He pulled the whole thing to his face and tore off a piece. Renee looked at him and handed him a knife.

"I assume you're used to finger food or that no one told you how to use a knife." She said cutting off a piece of her own food. Howlyn noticed the movement and applied it to his own meat.

"Why bother? The Atavus don't care about how you eat, not really anyway. They only care how much food you get, who takes the first bite, and where you sit during formal occasions." Howlyn said between chewing.

"Now why is that?" Renee said mildly interested.

"I suppose it's how the culture developed, not that I ever thought of it that way. Food's hard to get and they hunt in pacts. The leader traditionally gets the most food in pacts. So the higher you sit, the sooner you bite, and the more food you get is status. And really that's all that's important." Howlyn said taking another large bite.

"And at this table the status is?" Renee asked. Howlyn grinned slightly.

"Two people, sitting at a round table, sharing equal amounts of the food. I'd say we're equally matched." Howlyn said amused.

"Well there's some good news." Renee said grinning too. Howlyn watched her carefully enjoying the inside joke. "Tell me more about the Atavus, everything you know."

"Everything I know can be summed up in one word, survival. Everything that is important to know can be summed up in that one word." Howlyn said. Renee leaned forward.

"Well I'm interested." She said.

"It's a harsh world they come from, similar to prehistoric earth. But instead of a comet coming to help them the Atavus had to work their way up the food chain the old fashion way. You had to stick together, expand, and to be the best on the planet. Some people started to forget that...Howlyn didn't."

"What do you think of Howlyn?" Renee asked. Howlyn looked up from his food.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm pretty public on my view of him. You can ask anyone, even him. But you haven't really said how you feel yet."

"I think he's doing the best he can for his brethren." Renee snorted under her breath. Howlyn glared at her.

"I wasn't laughing at you. I'm just having a hard time seeing how wiping our people off the face of their own planet is the best thing." Renee said stabbing at her salad.

"Humans wouldn't be the dominant species on this planet if it hadn't been for the Atavus." Howlyn countered.

"And if a comet hadn't sent them underground we would be cattle right now."

"You wouldn't been cattle Renee." Howlyn said quietly. Renee looked him waiting for him to continue. "No, you're a fighter. There is no way that you would've allowed yourself to become the prey. Not you."

His voice was so low, so intense, that for a second he held her in rapturous attention. Suddenly she pulled away from him. She slipped her hair nervously behind her ears and stared at her food once again. Howlyn smiled smugly. He smothered his grin and took her hand in his. Renee's head shot up.

"You're angry at them. But what would you do in their place? If you woke one day and the new world that was you're only hope for the future was gone? If you woke and everything was different? What would you do?" Howlyn asked softly staring into her eyes.

"I'd want to live. But I'd want to keep my morals. From what you say Howlyn came here to start a life. But right now he is killing lives, human lives Jared. So to live right now I have to stop him." Renee said.

"You say 'him'. I was talking about the whole race." Howlyn pointed out. Renee pulled her hand away.

"I'm doing what I need to save my race." Renee said firmly. Howlyn leaned forward.

"What if he asked you to came with him?" He asked.

"What?"

"You want Howlyn and his brethren to leave your planet. So if he offered to leave with you and all his people would you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it would be a forced decision. And no matter what the cost I will stand by my morals till the very end." Renee said coolly.

"I love that about you." Howlyn responded suddenly. Renee stared at him and leaned forward.

"Do you like me Jared?" She asked pointedly. Howlyn leaned back in his seat.

"You are unlike anyone I've ever met but you have a universal soul. So yes, to put it mildly I do like you." Howlyn said boldly.

"Why? You hardly know me. And I'm sorry to say it but you hardly know your self." Renee said carefully maintaining eye contact with him.

"I'm learning." Howlyn said quietly looking from her eyes to her lips and back again. He watched as her eyes drifted to his lips and then continued down to her plate.

"It's very flattering but I don't have the best of luck with guys." Renee said stabbing at her salad again.

"Maybe life gives you a lot of mistakes so find the right one."

"Well there's a thought." Renee said getting to her feet. She picked up the finished plates and left the table. Howlyn got up too and watched her put them in the sink.

Howlyn stalked up behind Renee and slipped his hands around her waist. He felt her still but not stifen under his touch. His head bent in close so that all he had to do was whisper his next words.

"So do you want to make another mistake?"

(AN: Hey I'm back! And I will be trying to write more than I have been. So I will try to up date before the year is out. Now review.)


	7. Another Mistake

Chapter 7- Another Mistake

(AN: It took a year to get inspiration…sorry. Really last might I have a dream and I thought 'what story would that fit in?' It happened to be a sex scene a kitchen and suddenly I remembered The Change. So put away your voodoo dolls away and read already.)

Renee slowly shifted her chin slightly to the side so that she would be able to see him from under her half-mast lashes. Howlyn stated very still trying to judge her reaction. Was she seriously thinking his offer over? Or had he gone too far by invading her space and she was about to threaten him in order to push him back again. He was only too aware how his breathing had speed up as he waited franticly for her answer. And while he waited he was only too aware that the front of his body was pressed into her from the delicious slope of her shoulders to the very end of her firm thighs.

"Renee?" He questioned softly tilting his head slightly to one side trying to rouse her from her silence. He was filled with pride that he was able to hide his own primal need with a tone that resonated only with confidence. She turned around to face him a moment after his question forcing his to relax his hold over her waist. Not wishing to part contact with her Howlyn trailed his fingertips around her waist until she was facing him and his hands rested on either side of her hips.

"We'd have to be very quiet for Justina's sake." Renee whispered. Howlyn's gaze was so locked on her blue eyes that he didn't notice her hand till it touched the side of his face startling him so badly he jumped. He was instantly captivated by it and could not tear himself away. His hand snapped upward catching her hand neatly in his much larger one. His face glided gently over its surface taking on her scent as his lips trailed softly along her skin. When he turned his eyes to Renee again he grin suggestively his body still and relaxed.

Renee's other hand wrapped around the other side of his face an instant before her lips slammed on to his. Howlyn inhaled her. His hands pulled her into him as his hips ground her into the counter's edge. Her tongue fished its way into his mouth and it was as if liquid fire was poured down his throat. His fingers dug into her hips as his teeth scraped along the side of her tongue she tried to pull back for air. But Howlyn would have none of that.

Making sure she was pinned in place against the kitchen counter his hands shot up under her arms to fist in her hair holding her to him as he ravaged her mouth. His hips grinding on hers causing him such extreme pleasure that Howlyn had to clench his teeth together to keep control. As Renee dragged her nails down the length of his arms Howlyn let out a gasp. Then their lips were together again in a dance of teeth, tongue, and wills as they wrapped closer and closer together.

"My-" Howlyn halted her speech with a kiss so hard that he would be amazed if he didn't bruise her. "-room." She finished bucking her hips into his as she wrenched his body towards hers. Howlyn was able to stifle his cry of ecstasy but Renee released a deep-throated moan that Howlyn had a hard time understanding what it was that she'd just said.

Luckily Renee took advantage of this lull in the action to drag him one handed toward the bedroom. Without realizing he was doing it Howlyn caught the tip of his tongue between his teeth as he allowed himself to be propelled along. Over and over in his head he kept repeating silently to himself. _Finally! Finally you're mine again Renee Palmer!_

Howlyn wanted to fall on her again the moment they entered her room but Renee held up a hand to stop him. Silently as possible she rolled Justina's cradle out the door and carefully flipped on a switch on the side of a small white device in the cradle. Howlyn tried to grab her but she darted aside still motioning for him to wait. He growled and pulled her against him as he had in the kitchen. Together they walked as one to the bed. While Howlyn teased the flesh at the bend of her neck he watched as she flipped the switch to another device that matched the one in Justina's crib. _Curious._

Without any other further distractions Howlyn flung Renee onto the bed with him following close after her. He swiped away the collar of her shirt so that he could lick all the way across her slender collarbone. The sudden arching of her back threw her body against his in response. It had not taken Howlyn long to know that one of the particularly sensitive points on Renee's body was. What kind of mate would he be not to? Instantly his hand was trailing his nails over the other collarbone and just as his tongue flicked out to caress her ear he dug them in pounding his body onto hers.

"Holy shit!" Renee gasped. Howlyn briefly nuzzled the side of her face before he licked a burning path down her neck. Renee's hands suddenly seemed to remember how to work as she pulled him to her as her moth sought out his. Then she was pushing his chest up off her. Her hands fisted in the material of his button up shirt an second before she ripped it open. A pleased hiss escaped Howlyn as he licked his lips as he gazed down at her in glee.

Her mouth fastened to his chest making her way down him using only her tongue, lips, and the occasional use of teeth to keep it interesting. _As if it wouldn't be with out it. _Howlyn thought vaguely as he fought for control. If his hands still bore his normal talons he would have torn the sheets to shreds by now. As it was his fingers where clawed around the fabric as he kept the entire upper half of his body supported on his arms to allow Renee room to work. As he struggled to make his human body breathe Howlyn frantically gazed around the room for anything that could possibly distract him.

Be careful what you wish for.

Howlyn suddenly went completely cold. His breath caught in his throat as he beheld an object he hadn't seen in 3 million years. Howlyn swiftly threw himself away from Renee his hands balled into fists even before he slammed them into his eyes. He knew some how that he was sitting on the edge of Renee's spaces bed and there was a very confused and willing Renee behind him but for the life of him he could find not a scrap of passion for her. Not with his first mate's hairpin sitting on the nightstand next to the bed in plain view.

"Jared? Jared what's wrong?" Renee asked concerned. Howlyn felt the bed shift as she sat up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. His whole body shuddered with the contact. "Really, what's wrong?"

"I was married." He whispered. He felt Renee stiffen behind him. And just like that the mood in the air was gone and Howlyn felt more alone than he had in years.

"Oh. Do you remember her name? We could try to find-" Howlyn cut her off.

"No she…she died."

"Oh god I'm so sorry." Renee said instantly full of real sympathy.

"It was my fault." He said quietly.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"She was dying slowly of illness. There were only two methods of treatment. She wouldn't take the most practical because someone would have to die to keep her alive and she wouldn't do that. I thought she would come to her senses, that she would choose to live…for me." Howlyn laughed hollowly at that. "I was wrong. She stuck to her beliefs right to the end."

The silence in the room was thick.

"I didn't know if the other treatment would have worked. Was it so horrible that I just wanted her to live?" He whispered finally turning to look at Renee over his shoulder. For a long moment he couldn't read what emotion she was showing him. Then just a suddenly as these memories had hit him he discovered the meaning behind her eyes. She was looking at him with understanding; something he had never seen from her before in his Atavus form. She couldn't say anything at that moment that would have made him want her more.

"I…I should be going now." He said standing. He smiled faintly to show that he was alright and Renee seemed to accept that from him. She walked him to the door and was kind enough to open it for him.

"We can do this another night." Renee said gently pulling Justina's cradle back into her room. Howlyn nodded.

"Yes, most certainly we will." And with that they both entered their rooms and closed their doors.

Howlyn was very angry at the turn of events last night. For one thing long after he had shut his door he was unable to sleep. Which he thought was insane considering how much time humans devoted to such activities in the first place. After three hours of laying in wait for sleep he had given up on that hope of its arrival. Instead he hung his over the end of his bed while lying on his back to think. It was the closest he could get to hanging from the ceiling with out resorting to some sort of harness which in his opinion would be ridiculous.

He had quickly decided that it was not the memory of his first mate that was keeping his wake. He had dealt with her passing in bits and pieces since she first refused to feed on the beings of the planet. The hope that she would waver and the anger that she had not saw him through her final moments but the instant she passed he had forced himself to look to the future. That future had been their only son how was following the path of his mother.

There had been no doubt in his mind that if Yulyn didn't follow his orders he would have died in the same agony as his mate had. He would have done anything to spare his son that type of utter pain; even kill him. The only excuse for killing one of the Brethren was if they were weak; the weak did not survive. It not only spared the weak one further trouble in life but it also ensured the strength and unity of the surviving society. Taking the ships back to their home system was out of the question. Not when there wasn't any proof that returning to the planet would have saved them. No, doing that would take them further away from the only reliable food source and temporary cure that was at their disposal.

No what was really troubling him was the pin itself. He could not possibly fathom how Renee had gotten it. He was almost sure his mate was wearing it when she died. He would have noticed wouldn't he? She wore it almost every day of her life when she had been alive. He wondered if Renee had found the burial chamber of his passed mate. But he couldn't understand why she'd take the pin if that were the case. But no he was sure it had been on her and the only people near her when she passed had been himself and the guards.

Howlyn's eyes flashed open and locked on the closed door to his room as it hit him. Yulyn had been there as well. Taking the item would be with in his character to do and since the meteors fell only moment after her passing the pin would have been on his person when he went into the hibernation chambers. Renee was the first person to meet his son when he awoke giving him the chance to pass the pin onto her.

But why would he give his mother's pin to Renee? That didn't make sense. Unless the scene with Renee pressing the gun to Yulyn's head had been a ruse to make it appear he didn't want to go with her. Howlyn moaned pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. Even my own son has sided with her against me! And no doubt by doing so has signed way his life. With out feeding as I hoped he was doing he will have already died by now!

But that did not make sense either. If he and Renee were so close for her to create a cover story for him and for he to give her the last piece of his mother he had why would Renee let him just die? Unless he wasn't dead. Howlyn dropped his hands away from his eyes. She wouldn't let him die; it's that simple. She's keeping him alive somewhere, hidden from me. Howlyn rolled back onto his bed as he continued to stare at the door.

His son was out there and he was going to find him.


End file.
